Slave
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: A year after the HBP, Severus is still living with the other deatheaters. He is the right hand man of the Dark Lord. He will be given some thing with one condition, but when Harry Potter is captured by Lucius Malfoy and Severus saves him what will happen?
1. Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Slave

Chapter 1- Savior

* * *

It was like he could sense when ever Harry was near him. He had only been gone from the school for six months. And he missed the boy. It was all he could think about, in his sleep, while he worked, while he ate; it was Harry, the boy captured his mind. So when he heard a scream coming from downstairs, he knew who it was.

He flew down the stairs. And it was who he thought it was, it was Harry. The boy was stretched out on the floor, his hands shackled and high above his head. He wore no shirt, showing scars of ill-treatment.

"Hey Severus, do you want to join in?" It was Lucius who had asked him, the man looked like he was about to rape the poor boy. Severus didn't want to join in, he wanted to get Harry out of there.

"I think I will." Severus said, in a false tone. "But I think I will take him upstairs. And have my own sweet time with him." Pause. "I believe I deserve the most time with him. You know how his father used to treat me. Or have you forgotten? And even how the dark Lord said I could have my time with him. To avenge what his father did to me." Severus said. He stared down Lucius, but there was nothing that the fellow Slytherin could do.

"Very well Severus. You may have him." Lucius said with a slight anger appearing.

"Why don't you and your friends," Severus said, looking around. "Go and do some muggle hunting." That seemed to make Lucius happy. He motioned to his fellow death eaters and they walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Severus alone. The latter bent to help the small boy get up from the ground. But he didn't speak to the boy until they were back in in Severus' study. Only then did he talk. "Potter are you okay?" Severus asked, as he took out his wand and flicked it and the shackles went crashing to the floor.

"I am fine Snape." Harry said, with loathing in his voice. "Not like it's any of you were concerned." Maybe he shouldn't be saying this, it may only anger Severus more. But quite to the opposite, the potions Master smiled.

"Do you remember when I told your class last year that no one can tamper with a memory?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Harry answered, still with a loathing look.

"Do you want to see him in my pensive?" But Severus didn't wait for the boy to answer. He just dragged the boy over to the small, silver goblet. "Look in when I tell you to." Severus placed his wand to his temple, and a long silvery, watery looking strip came out of his head. Then he placed it in the goblet. "Now look." He told and Harry.

The boy looked in and was instantly pulled into the blue thoughts of Severus. He was taken to a room; he noticed the room was the same room as Dumbledore's office. He even saw the old headmaster and a very nervous looking Severus.

"_Severus, I am very thankful that you have told me he of young Mr. Malfoy's plans." Dumbledore said in his very calm voice. "And I understand that you took the unbreakable vow. And must ask you, that if all else fails, then you must go through with it. Even if it means that you must kill me. You must protect Mr. Malfoy at all costs, he is a very young boy and does not know what exactly what is been asked of him."_

"_Oh I think he does Professor. When I finally got him to tell me about what his assignment was. He was so happy about being given this, what he called 'a great honor'. I do think he means to kill you, by any means necessary."_

"_But Severus, that does not matter what I need from you is to protect him."_

"_And…and what of Harry. He will hate me forever."_

"_And I do realize that Severus, and under any circumstance you must let them think that you are a death eater."_

"_You do realize that I will never be able to be with him?"_

"_I do realize that Severus. But you must be patient until the war is over and you were able to come out free and clear. I have let someone, a very trusted someone, of your loyalties and he will not let me down." _

Harry felt that he was being pulled back. Back into reality. He stood, kind of shaking from the experience a he had just been through. Dumbledore had wanted Snape to kill him, if it meant saving lives and protecting him. "Who is the trusted one?"

Severus smiled at the boy, "It is you Harry."

"Me? But how? I thought you killed him I thought you were on their side."

"But Dumbledore told you, many, many times, that I was to be trusted. He said he put his full faith in me. He told me two days before I killed him, that you were the trusted one, I didn't believe it then either but he said that you knew, no in a straightforward way but in a roundabout way. You knew that I was innocent."

"I guess Professor Dumbledore works in mysterious ways." Severus a lot laughed right next to him. "But what did you mean when you said 'That I will never be with him'?"

"Silly boy, haven't you ever noticed? The way I used to look at you, I have been in love with you. Always. I hated your father, I always did." Severus moved about the room now. And Harry had taken up a chair. "I despised him, I wanted him dead. And I got my wish, but it also came with a price. I lost a dear friend that day, your mother, Lily, was always a trusted friend of mine and she always helped me out. I may have been mean to her sometimes but that didn't mean that I was not her friend. She would help me out, at the same time she helped Lupin out. I had always loved her eyes, they shined like beautiful emeralds. And when you came to school," Severus turned to look at Harry now. His coal black eyes shone with love. "I could see her in you. But I also saw your father, the ignorant little prat he was. You're untidy hair, the glasses that you wear and smug smile on your face, that all reminded me of him. But when you entered your third year and Lupin started to help you I noticed a change about you." Severus started walking round again. "Something a new. Something that I missed before. Your smug smile was no longer there, it was replaced by loving smile. Your untidy hair, old God how I wanted to run my hands through it. Combing it out."

Severus moved towards the boy again. He had desire in his eyes. Harry couldn't help but look. The black eyes boar into him. "Professor, I had always…had this…thing…for you." Harry was wringing his hands not sure what to say. "In a way I think I love you." Harry blushed a deep shade of red. He looked down at his hands, till a larger pair of hands took his smaller ones in to theirs. And then one moved up to tilted his chin up.

"I had always hoped that you would. There is no way to determine whether a person is gay or not. I always hoped you were, or even bi. I do love you Harry. And I have for quite some time. That is why I was asking Dumbledore why I had to. I could've gotten out of it some way…"

"Yes but it would have killed you." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"But I would've gotten out of it, and you wouldn't have thought me a murderer. But I had great faith in Dumbledore. And I trusted his decision, so I followed it. But that left me cold, even when you accosted me on the grass, you thought I was a murderer. True I was, but under different circumstances. It hurt me to have you think that I was evil."

"Snape, is that why you rescued me? From Mr. Malfoy." Severus nodded.

"Are you a virgin or did someone take it?"

"I am a virgin. Any longer and I wouldn't have been."

"Thank god. You need to be made love to and not just a fuck toy." Severus said as he ran his hand threw Harry's brown hair. "And I intend to make sure that the first and only the first is fulfilled."


	2. Master

Chapter Two- Master

* * *

Harry twisted in his bed. He had never been touched by Voldemort, but he dreamt it. A cool hand rested on his shoulder jolting him form sleep.

"Harry, love, are you all right." Severus asked as Harry's eyes focused on his lover. He broke down, crying into his pillow.

"I had a dream that Voldemort raped me!" Harry sobbed. Severus winced at the use of his masters name.

"Harry, you are protected. By me." Harry looked in to his lover's face. He couldn't really call him his lover, yet. They had only kissed, even though Harry had wanted to do it that night, Severus said no. Severus wanted Harry to be comfortable with him, and not scared.

"But he can do anything to me. He is all powerful." Harry sobbed even harder. Severus knew what he could do.

"Harry stay in this room until I return. Do not go out, even if I ask you to. I will be back." Severus quickly dressed in his long black robes. Usually he wore something under them, but he wanted to fast at his task. He kissed his love on the top of the head and walked out, closing the door tightly behind him and warding it.

As he neared his masters quarters he could hear voices. His master, Lucius, Bella, and a few other men, one being Draco.

"My lord, he took the boy from us." Lucius stated.

:"Yes I did." Severus interrupted. Severus bowed before his master, then got up. "My lord I wish for that gift you said I could have." Voldemort nodded. "I want Harry Potter."

"I knew as much." his master said in a light voice. "You may have him until I see fit to kill him." Severus swallowed hard. "Now the conduction, just one." He reminded Severus. It only took a moment.

"Until that day no one it to touch him." Severus said. It was what he could think of first but that would mean that anyone could curse Harry, but Severus wouldn't let the boy out of his sight.

"Very well, Severus." Severus bowed and walked away before Lucius could say anything.

Back at his door his took of the wards and slipped in.

"Severus?" Came a little voice in the dark.

"It is me." Severus said as he shed his clothes. As he got in Harry wrapped his arms around Severus. "I am here my love. I will not leave again."

"Where did you go, Severus?" Harry asked as Severus rubbed his back.

"Long story short. You are mine and no one will lay a hand on you." Harry sighed and slumped against Severus.

"Severus, I heard that you are a rough lover." Severus laughed.

"I bet you heard that from Draco. I am in a way. I am a dominant person." He looked down at Harry. "Are you a submissive person?"

"I am a virgin. I would not know." Severus grinned.

"Would you like to learn?" Harry nodded his head shakily. "Harry I will not hurt you. I will be gentle to you every time and I will not hurt you till you want me too."

"Will I ever want you to?" Harry asked.

"In ways." His lover replied.

"Ok. I want you to be my master." Harry only knew one submissive pose; it was when the sub got on his knees. So Harry dislodged himself from Severus and got on his knees with his head down. He heard Severus gasp at the acted.

"Very well. There are some rules that you must followed or you will be punished." Harry swallowed hard. "One, you are only to call me 'Master' in the bed room. I will let it pass if you call me it in the heat of passion. Two, you will do what ever I say. Three, you are not allowed to ask questions while in the bed. And four, well it really is not a rule. You must choose a safe word. A word that would not be said in the heat of passion."

"Why do I need a…" Harry clasped his hands or his mouth he had almost asked a question in the bed. "I am sorry Master. I need to be punished."

"No Harry," he said as he caressed Harry's cheek. "Not now. But you do need a safe word. It will help me know when you don't like something." Harry nodded and thought of a safe word.

"Honeysuckle." He said. It was his all time favorite smell, besides Severus. "Ok. When you need me to stop something say your word and I will stop."

"Are we going to start tonight." Harry asked.

"No, my love, not tonight. You will sleep and tomorrow night I will take you innocence and make you mine as you have already done to me."


	3. Lover

Chapter Three- Lover

* * *

Harry sat at Severus' side on the large leather couch in the middle of Severus' room. Severus was looking over some things and Harry was just staring into the fire.

"Harry, are you ok?" Severus asked. Harry brought his face up to look at his love.

"I am thinking and waiting. It is past nine and you have not said anything about going to bed."

"I know. Are you ok with it?"

"I am ready, Master." Harry was ready to give his body over to Severus and be owned.

"Very well, love. Let us go to the bed." Harry stood up and began undressing. "No Harry. Not yet." Severus stopped Harry before he had his top off.

"Sir?" He asked looking up at the older man.

"I will do that. This is our first time together and I want it to be that best ever." He took the boy by the hand and lead him to the bed. Then he undid the last three buttons on Harry's shirt. The skin still held a faint glow of the sun. Harry's skin would be pale soon, the sun never came into the under ground lair of the dark lord. "You are beautiful." Harry blushed at the at the complement.

"Thank you, Master."

"No, thank you Harry. Continue, I need to get the lubrication." Severus went to a cabinet to get the save. But when he looked in the mirror he saw the naked body of Harry. He almost fell. Harry was so beautiful. Severus had seen him naked before but tonight Harry was not going to be a virgin anymore.

He came back with the lubricant in his hand. Harry was staring at the ground.

"Something wrong love?"

"Do you like, Master?" Harry asked, questioning about whether or not Severus liked his body.

"I love it." Severus pulled the boy to him. "You are seventeen and adult, but you are also a student. Even though you are not in school now. You can tell me to stop." Harry nodded his head.

"Please I want this so badly." Severus kissed Harry long and hard. He was going to make sure that Harry enjoyed this very much. He had Harry get on the bed so that he could undress. He did a little strip tease for Harry making the boy laugh. He was so beautiful when he laughed. Then he got on the bed. Harry welcomed his kisses and caresses. Severus took one of Harry's nibbles into his mouth and suck. It pebbled in his mouth. Next he went to Harry's erection. The poor boy was screaming for release. He need to come.

Severus placed his hand at the base of the member. He licked the tip savoring the flavor.

"Please Master. I need…" He wasn't sure, but Severus was. Severus took the gryffindor's length into his mouth. He had been gifted with no gag reflexes, so he was able to take all of Harry into his mouth.

Harry felt the walls is Severus' throat. He wanted to wait for the next step, but his body took over and he came into his master's mouth.

Severus knew that the boy would not last as he went down on the boy. So when the boy came he took the boy's cum into his mouth, not letting a drop fall. As he came off he licked his lips to get all of the seed off.

"Did you enjoy that, Harry." Harry could only nod. His body was so tired that he couldn't speak yet. Severus laid down beside the boy. "Rest Harry I will wake you for the rest." He Harry looked at his master. Wanting to ask why he was waiting. "Sleep Harry. We will continue later."

------

Severus damned himself as he woke to Harry screaming and grabbing him. He turned over and placed his had in something wet. He quickly grabbed his wand, "Lumos." He yelled. There was blood everywhere. Harry looked more like a bloody piece of meat. His back was opened in many scratches.

"Severus!" Harry cried. Severus looked at the lower half of his lover. There was blood on his legs. It was like Harry had been ripped open.

"Harry calm down." Severus reached over and got the sleeping potion from the bed side. "Drink." Harry didn't need to be told twice. He drank it down quickly. And soon he was asleep. Then Severus assessed his lover's wounds. He must have had a dream that was all to real.

Harry had two inches wide lashes down his back, that went from his neck to his hips. They were still bleeding. There was three puncture wounds on Harry's left hip. The blood there was dry. The blood that was on Harry's legs were coming from his ass. Severus opened the cheeks to look. The pucker looked split and was bleeding. Severus stood up and went and got the healing save. Then he returned to Harry. The boy was snoring now.

The poor boy was in pain because Severus didn't give him the potion. Severus took a large scoop out and slowly spread it on Harry's back the would heal almost instantaneously. His back was just a bit red. Next he put a bit on Harry's hip. Then went to the worst place. He cleaned it first with a cleaning spell. Then he, slowly ribbed the save on his pucker before breeching the tender skin. Harry shifted , but Severus spoke kindly into his ear; and Harry relaxed. As soon as Severus was done he put the save away and held Harry to his chest. He loved to boy and he wished that nothing could happen to him. But first the Dark Lord needed to be killed.


	4. Treasure

Chapter Four- Treasure

Severus didn't fall asleep easily after he heal Harry. But soon he was asleep. His dreams were not ones that were good.

"_No, please Master!" Severus yelled. The potion master was chained to the west wall of his masters quarters. There was nothing he could do. His master was fucking Harry. The poor boy was screaming from the happening. And Voldemort was laughing. Then he moved aside and let Lucius have a go at the poor boy._

"_NO!" Harry screamed before Lucius entered his body._

"_No!" Severus echoed._

Severus woke, sweating into the pillow. Harry was still asleep next to him. Severus looked at the clock to his right. It had been seven and a half hours since Harry took the potion. He would be walking up in another thirty minutes. Severus looked at the boy. How could his master have done that through Harry's dream? I made no sense. Voldemort could enter Harry's mind when he sleep and Severus would provide sleeping potions so that Harry could sleep through the night in a dreamless sleep, that way the dark lord would not harm him.

Severus went to the bathroom to relieve himself, but was only gone for a short time. He would not leave Harry for a long time. As he washed his hands and face a knock came from the door leading to his other bedroom. One that he took Draco's virginity. It had to be the boy.

Severus grabbed a robe, tied it around him and went to the door. First he had to take that wards off. The he opened the door. It was indeed Draco. Severus slipped in to the other room.

"What do you want?" Severus asked in a annoyed voice.

"I heard my father talking about what the Dark Lord did to Potter in his dre…" Draco started.

"YES!" Severus interrupted. "I know. I was there when Harry woke up."

"The boy can not take ruff sex can he." Draco said with a grin. Severus slapped the boy.

"That was not sex, it was rape."

"But he can't, can he."

"That is no of you business, Draco."

"Oh but I bet he doesn't like it raw dose he?" Draco goaded. Severus sighed. It was probably true. Severus like sex hard, fast and with no lubrication. It was the evil, twisted part of him. But with Harry all he could think of was making love to the boy, long and gently sex. "You know me, Severus. I have loved it ruff." Draco pushed himself up against the taller man. But Severus pushed him away.

"I told you it was over a long time ago. Even before Harry was brought here." Draco pouted but took his wand out and made his clothes disappear.

"But you know you want to have me," he paused. "raw. And Potter need not find out about it."

------

Harry awoke, his body was stiff but it was not bleeding. He was thankful for that. He looked over to where Severus was but he was not there. Then he heard voices from the other side of Severus door to another room that Harry had never seen. He moved slowly to the door, it was closed but there was a key hole that he could look through. He bent down on his knees to see but he wished he had stayed in bed.

Draco Malfoy was naked against Severus. "No." Harry whispered.

"I told you Draco. NO!" Severus said throwing Malfoy against the wall.

"I so I am only good enough for you so you can fuck me and then throw me away." Draco said as he got up, then he taped his wand to his body and his clothes appeared. "You need to tell you new fuck toy this. But you won't even get the satisfactions of taking his virginity. The Dark Lord already took that." Harry gasped. He was not pure anymore. Tears came to his eyes. He was unclean for his lover.

"I don't care, you filth piece of slime. I love him." Severus said still standing still, but his hands were balled up into fists.

"But the one thing his will never do is take it raw. And you know that." Draco turned to walk out. "Call me when you want _real_ sex. I will be waiting." Then Draco moved out of the room and closed the door. Severus quickly came towards that door that Harry was looking through before Harry could move.


	5. Trader

Chapter Five- Trader

* * *

Severus opened the door to see Harry kneeling on the other side. "Shit." He said under his breath. 

"Master is it true?" Harry asked tears still coming down his cheeks. "Am I no longer a virgin? I am I impure for you?" Harry lowered his head to his hands and broke down. Severus picked the boy up and took him to the bathroom. Once inside he sat Harry down on the counter. "Relieve yourself while I make the shower ready." Harry could barely do that through all the tears. Severus turned on the shower and made sure that is was warm but not too hot for Harry. Then he took off his rode and helped Harry into the shower the shower was big enough to hold them both.

"Harry you are not impure. I do not care. I love you." He held the boy close to his body. Harry was hiccupping into his chest.

"I w…wan…anted…you…to…b…be…the…first." Harry said in between the little sods and hiccups.

"Shh, my love. I am your first. You may have been rapped but I will be your first to make love with." Severus turned Harry to the wall. He always kept a jar of lube in the shower for quickies but this time Severus was not in for a quickie. He was more for a pleasurable experience for his young lover.

"No master. Not here. I want it to be in your bed. Please?" Harry added looking over his shoulder. Severus nodded and helped Harry out of the shower, rapped him in a towel and took in him to the room. But a thought struck him. In the day time only a few death eaters were up, among them was himself and Draco. He could easily take Harry out of this nightmare.

"Harry put on some clothes and hurry." Severus ignored Harry's questioning look. He went and got both Harry and himself some clothes. Quickly and quietly they dressed. Harry figure out what Severus was wanting to do. They were going to escape, to where he didn't know just as long as he was away from Voldemort and with Severus.

Severus grabbed his wand and went into the other room. He quickly unsealed the wards and charms, then he poked his head out in to the hall, but saw nor heard anything. So he came back in and got Harry.

"You have to be quieted, love." Harry nodded. "I will get you out of here Harry. I promise." Then planted a light, beautiful kiss on Harry's lips.

-----

Severus apparated with Harry to 12 Grimmauld Place. They quickly ran across the grass to the door and Harry opened it. But upon enter Severus was grabbed but two wizards and Harry was grabbed into a very large hug.

"Oh Harry you are back!" Mr. Weasley said as he crushed Harry in a tight hug. But Harry squeezed out of the hug to run to Severus.

"Stop!" He yelled to Mr. Weasley and Kinsley. "Don't hurt him."

"Why not. He killed Dumbledore." Harry looked over to his, now, godfather, Remus Lupin.

"He did it because Dumbledore wanted him too. Give him a potion and he will tell you." Harry pleaded. Severus was standing very still in the crushing hands of the two wizards.

"Fine, Harry, we will." Remus motions them to take Severus into the kitchen. Once there they sit Severus down and hold him there. Remus goes and gets a bottle of serum, one that he made himself. He opened it and takes it to Severus. "Drink." He orders a opens his mouth and drinks the tasteless potion. After about a few seconds Remus asks, "State your full name." He smiled, Severus hates his middle name.

"Severus Tobias Snape." Severus answered.

"What is my name?" Remus asked.

"Remus John Lupin."

"And did you kill Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he was dying and he said I needed to protect Harry and my standing with the Dark Lord."

"Do you love me?" Harry had to ask, he need to know more than anything else.

"Yes, Harry. More than my own life." Severus among the gasps of the others. Harry nodded his head and stood back against the wall, satisfied with answer from his lover. Remus looked from Harry to Severus and back.

"You love Harry?"

"Yes."

"Have you had sexual intercourse?"

"Sadly he was raped before I could make love to him." Remus gasped.

"By who?"

"Voldemort." But this time Harry answered. "Voldemort came to me in a dream." Severus was coming off of the potion.

"You do not need to tell them of what happened." Severus said.

"I know." Harry nodded. "But they need to know that I was raped." He turned back to Remus. "I have never been with Severus like that. But that is the main reason that he brought me here is to get away from Voldemort. In the dream." Harry started but looked at Severus. "Please release him." Mr. Weasley undid the ties and Severus came to Harry and held him. Harry cleared his throat. "In it…Voldemort fucked me, I felt all the pain. I was torn. But the next time, in the dream, it was Voldemort and Mr. Malfoy." Severus gasped.

"Harry you never told me about Lucius."

"I know Severus." Harry broke down in Severus arms. "I felt dirty. I was raped by two men, before you and I could make love."

"Shh, Harry. I told I love you more than life. And Lucius will pay for this." Severus started to walk out. But Harry stopped him.

"Severus you can't go. You will be killed." Severus nodded. Harry looked back at the crowd. "Can we get a room?"

"The two of you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes the two of us." Harry said.


	6. Father

Chapter Six - Father

* * *

Over the next three weeks Harry got stronger and stronger. He and Severus got closer and Harry's training was picked up once again. They were able to make love. Harry was able to find out what gentle sex was. And what bondage was.

But one day after Severus went to talk to the other order members, Harry felt sick. He had to run to the bathroom and retched. As he sat on the bathtub and thought for a second. Why was he sick? Then it hit him, he might be pregnant…….

-----

"As you can tell the dark lord. Has three hideouts in Sussex. If we strike at noon we will be able to gain control of one of the hideouts." Remus said, form his position at the head of the table. But he turned to look at the door where Harry was standing. "Harry?" But Harry was not looking at him but at Severus.

"Severus I think I a pregnant." And with that Harry fainted. Falling gracefully to the floor. Severus was instantly up and over at Harry's side.

"What?" Was the only thing he could think to say. Harry was pale as death. "Get a healer here soon. I am going to take Harry up to our room." Severus said as he picked his lover up and took him out of the room.

Half way up the stairs Harry came to.

"Sorry but I needed to tell you." Harry said tucking his head into Severus' arm.

"I know. But it can not be mine." Severus said.

"I know. It has to be Voldemort's." Harry said solemnly. "I knew when I came down. I knew it was not yours." Harry looked up. "Are you angry?" Severus waited till they were in their room.

"I am not mad at you. I am mad at the dark lord." Severus put Harry down on the bed and sat next to him. Harry lazily ran his hand up and down Severus' arm. Severus smiled at his love. "You are so beautiful."

But Harry's face went white. He sat up and moved over to the over side. Putting his knees up next to his chest. "What if it's Mr. Malfoy's?" Severus' face went pale.

"I am going to see if Lupin got the medi-wizard to come." Severus got up and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're mad at me." Harry said with tears in his eyes.

"I have no reason to be mad at you. Now I will go down and see if a healer is come and when lunch is you must be hungry." Severus walked quickly out of the room.

"You are going to leave me." Harry whispered to the empty room.

-----

Remus was just brushing off his hands from the fire called he had made to Poppy, when he say Severus come in looking a little pale.

"Severus, are you ok?" He asked as the Slytherin sat down.

"No." Severus se his head against the back on the couch. "Harry brought it up that it might be Lucius'."

"That's not good."

"No. I don't know who I want it to be less. The dark lord or Lucius, the sadistic Slytherin."

"Are your so sure that it is not your child?" Remus asked, getting up to got get some brandy, to calm Severus.

"Yes. Harry and I only started making love after we came here." Severus accepted the glass from Lupin.

"That was not something I wanted to know, but at least you are sure."

"It's just if it is Lucius' I will fucking kill him."

"And what if it is Voldemort's?" Remus asked after they had both emptied their glasses.

"I do not know." He looked at the time. "So when will she be here?"

"How do you know it is a she?"

"I only know of one healer that would be aloud to come here."

"Ok, she will be here at lunch. I need to got tell Molly." But at that time Ron walked by the door. "Hey, Ron, tell your mother that there will be another at the table for lunch."

"Ok." He walked pass the door and they could hear him going down the stairs.

"I need to get back up to Harry. When is lunch?" Severus got up from his set.

"In about ten minutes."

"We will be down then." Severus exited the room and ran to his room to check on Harry.

-----

Harry proceeded Severus into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had fixed ham sandwiches and home made fries. She set out small sandwiches for the pair, knowing that soon they would find out. When the medi-witch came in she gave Harry a little squeeze on the shoulder, and he smiled up at her. Poppy was a great friend and was like Dumbledore, only in woman form.

"Would you like to eat first or for ahead and find out?" Poppy asked.

"I want to go now. I am not that hungry." Harry said as he got up. Poppy and the boy went somewhere else in the house. Severus stayed in the kitchen with Remus, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked out to go and talk to the children, or so they said. Severus pushed his food around. He was not hungry either.

"Harry and I talked. I think it is right that the child not have my name." Severus said after a long silence.

"What?" Remus said with a start.

"I know it sounds bad, but I have my reasons. My father was evil and sadistic. I am was a death eater, evil too."

"But you are not know. I don't think." SEverus gave him a glare. "What? Can you blame me. You have done a lot to prove that wrong. But you are not evil."

"But that dose not mean that I will leave Harry and abandon our child." Severus started.

"But you will not let the child have your name. That means to Harry that you will leave him. That is what he mind is telling him."

"But I will not." They sat in silence till Harry came back.

"Poppy wants to see you." He said to his lover.

"Did she tell you yet?" Harry shook his head. Severus stood up and gave Harry a gentle hug and walked across the door to the room where Poppy was waiting.

-----

"Sit Mr. Snape." Poppy said as he pointed to a chair. Severus sat down, but on the edge.

"Harry said you wanted to see me."

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about Harry. He has scaring on his lower region. He said it was from a rape, but did not tell me who raped him." She was staring him in the eye. Old brown eyes meeting black eyes.

"Harry dose not like to talk of that. He got it from when we were in the dark lord's lair. He got it from him, in Harry's dreams." The witch gasped.

"I did not think you could cause physical pain in dreams."

"Well unfortunately the dark lord did."

"And Harry said you are not the father."

"We think the dark lord is, or Lucius Malfoy." Poppy nodded.

"He is. About a month along." Severus stopped breathing.

"Mr. Snape breath. Do not make me give you a claming draught." Severus nodded and breath in.

"How long? I know that male pregnancies are not as long."

"Yes," she nodded. "In about three months Harry will start showing. And two months after that he will need to give birth. The baby can not come out of the womb like that any woman. He will need to have a c-section." Severus nodded.

"May I go back to Harry. Did you tell him?"

"No I did not. I wanted to talk to you."

-----

Harry ate a bit but still his was not hungry. He thought that after he was told he had a child he would need to get his appetite back up. The child would need food. He turned to the door to see his pale lover, even more pale.

"Severus?" He got up to walk to Severus when Severus' knees hit the ground and he retched on the ground. Harry walked over to him and held his hair back. "Shh. It is ok Severus. Let it all out." Severus's eyes teared up from the sweet words. Harry was worried about him and not himself. Severus looked up at Harry. The boy was kneeling next to him.

"Harry you are with child. But she will not be able to tell who it is until two more months the same with the sex." Harry nodded. "And I would be happy to have our child have my last name." Severus said as he put his hand not Harry's still small stomach.


	7. Husband

Chapter Seven- Husband

* * *

Harry laid on the crisp sheets. His fever had gone down, something that Severus was glad. He held Rowan Alex Potter-Snape in his hands. He could tell with out a doubt that it was not the dark lords. It was Lucius'. The blonde hair was already coming in. He held the baby close to him, the child would never be Lucius', it was Harry and his' baby. Harry opened his eyes to look at his lover and his new born baby.

"How his Ro?" Harry asked.

"He is fine, but how are you?" He bent down with his wand and did a quick scan. "99.5. Still a little high but better the yesterday, or even three hours ago."

"Has Rowan been feed?" Harry asked, trying to push himself up.

"Yes, Harry, I feed him myself." Harry held out his hands to hold his child. Severus put the baby in Harry's arms, but watched him to see if he really was feeling better.

"Hello, Ro. I'm your…" Harry looked at Severus.

"You are the dad and I am the father."

"Yes. I am your daddy." He looked at the blonde hair. "I am glad he is not Voldemort's son." Severus nodded. "He is so beautiful."

"Just like his dad." Severus said, stroking the sleeping child's head.

"I wish he were yours." Severus sighed. He took the baby and laid him in the crib next to his side and sat down next to Harry and held him.

"We have had this conversation before. He is mine."

"But…"

"Not mine in DNA. But mine in all else." Harry sighed and cuddled in to his lover's embrace.

"I love you, Severus. So much. You have stayed with me in the pregnancy, dealt with the mood swings and took care of him for the first twelve days of his life." Severus kissed Harry. He took something out of his robes.

"Harry. I love you more than life itself. I love Rowan more than the world. I want you both to be happy. But I want to be with you." He opened a box. "Harry will you bond with me." Harry just looked at the rings. They were gold with silver etchings. One was big and the other small. The small one was for Harry and the big for Severus, not that Severus had bigger hands, his just had bigger knuckles. Harry looked up at his lover. All he could do was nod. Severus slipped the ring on Harry's finger then his. He said a few words, that sounded Russian and the rings lit up. They glowed a bright gold color, then Severus kissed him. He felt as thought now he could fell Severus. Not like he felt the body heat, but he felt his heart beating.

-----

Harry blocked the last attack. A month after he gave birth, he felt good enough to train again. The dark lord had been coming out more and more and all of them thought that it was time that Harry begin training.

Harry panted loudly. He was still a tad week, but he didn't what that show. But his pair bond, could feel it.

"Enough for know. He needs to rest." Remus nodded and put his wand in his pocket. Severus came out of the shadows holding little Rowan. Harry took the baby and began cooing with him. While Severus and Remus went to get some water.

"How is Harry doing outside of the training?" Remus asked.

"He still has nightmares. And he is a bit frustrated."

"Frustrated? Why?"

"We have not made love since about a mouth before he gave birth and I do not want him to start. What if we make a child. I want to wait."

"And his is not wanting that?" Remus laughed. "Then make him a potion. That is your area of expertise, is it not?"

"Yes. I guess so." He looked at the lovely sight of Harry and Rowan. He would kill for either one. But he was going to kill Lucius. "How much longer."

"About another month and he will be ready and strong enough."

-----

"Harry." Harry turned to see Severus in the door way of their room. "Molly said she would watch Rowan, so we could have some alone time." Harry nodded. Tomorrow was the day of battle. They had enough information that told them where Voldemort was. Harry wanted to spent as least one night with Severus. Harry felt as though it would be their last night together.

"Harry I can feel your heavy heart." Severus put his arms around his lover.

"I just keep thinking that it will be our last night together."

"Don't." Severus turned Harry's head and kissed his soft lips. "It will not be."

"I want Molly to have guardianship of Rowan in the event…"

"Shh. She had custody from the moment we go into battle till when we come out." Severus turned Harry around to face him. " No baby, no problems, nobody to bother us." He hugged Harry tight. "I will show you that you are the only one in my world."

"But Rowan?"

"Right now it is only you." Severus pushed Harry to the nearest wall, then fell to his knees in front Harry. He opened the fly to Harry pants and slid the large organ out of its confinements. Harry licked the length of the shaft.

"You have never done this." Harry dug his fingers into Severus' silky ebony hair. "More please." Severus complied. He took Harry into his month. "Severus, more, god. I am going to blow." _Come my love, come._ Severus thought as he bobbed on the head of his love's member. Harry screamed, and clutched Severus head as he came hard. Severus took all the cum, swallowing it as if it was the only food he would ever get. Harry nearly fell but Severus caught him and took him to the bed.

"Feeling lose my love." Harry only nodded. He was still breathing hard. "I want to do something that I have never done but have always wanted to do." He striped Harry and himself of all clothes. He turned Harry over on to his stomach.

"Wha…" But it was squashed by Severus' tongue. Harry had never been rimmed, ever. It was the best in the world. "OH God. Severus…" Harry through his head back. God it was the most wonderful thing in the world. "I am going to cum again. "

"Please do. I want you muscles to clench around my tongue." Harry was undone but Severus' silkily voice next to his opening.

-----

"Back down to earth?" Severus asked.

"Yes. I have never had that done to me." Severus kissed him deeply. The rest of the night was soft and loving. Moans, but no screaming. They just were enjoying being around and with each other. They sighed as they fell asleep, for the next day they could die.

Around noon, Severus and Harry dragged themselves out of bed and into the shower. They slowly washed each other's body. He played it the Severus' nipples as Severus washed Harry's hair.

When they can down the others were waiting for them. Harry and Severus held Rowan, saying good by to their two month old baby. Harry hugged Molly. Then they all walked out.

"This is it my love. This is what it came down to." Severus said as they port keyed to their unseen futures.


	8. Warrior

Chapter Eight- Warrior

* * *

The battle started as soon as the two came out of the portkey. Harry and Severus went indifferent direction. There were to people that need to be killed.

Severus went the left, where he thought Lucius might be. Into the building he went, the smell of blood was everywhere. As he came into a room he saw what made his stomach turn. Lucius was torturing his son, Draco.

"Lucius." Severus commanded. "Stop." Lucius smiled.

"Avada Kedavra" Lucius killed his own son. "I don't need him. I have another son. A son I can raise to be the best." Severus smiled as he circled Lucius. Both wizards had their wands out.

"Rowan is my son."

"Oh my child has a name. Well I will have to change his name. Maybe I will take Harry with me. I can have more sons." Severus shot a stupefy spell at Lucius, but he blocked it.

"Harry is my pair bond, and Rowan is our child."

"Oh you think that?" Lucius threw a banishing charm at Severus. The slytherin went flying across the room, hitting the wall with a loud thud. But he was up and threw a Colloportus at Lucius, but he ducked it. "Nice try." The blonde smirked.

-----

It was just Voldemort and Harry now. No one else.

"I heard that you had a son. And if I am correct it is Luicus'." Voldemort said, trying to draw Harry's attention away from the here and now.

"Yes. But as soon as you are dead I will have Severus' son." Harry cast a killing curse but it did nothing more then spark. The dark lord laughed.

"You are to good of a person to try to kill me with the killing curse. Give up now."

"No!"

-----

Remus ran to the field where Voldemort and Harry were. He had seen a big flash of green of the field. His heart sank when he saw it. What Harry died? Or was he injured? He was running along with Arthur Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. All of them breathed when they saw Harry on his knees.

"Harry!" Ron cried out. Harry was crying. He had done it, he had killed the dark lord. But not with magic. It was with a broken pipe. The pipe was coming out of Voldemort's chest. Harry had his blood and Voldemort's on him. But his only concerned was to go see where Severus was.

"Remus have you seen Severus." Harry asked as he got up off the ground. Remus nodded.

"I saw him go into that building but I never saw him come out." Harry ran for the building with the others behind him. There was blood in the air. Harry panicked. Severus might be dead. He left the others and ran into the building. Each room him came to had dead death eater and order member, some dead, some alive.

"SEVERUS!"

"Harry." Came a strong voice from behind him. Harry spun to see Severus leaning in the door way. But he looked at his arm.

"Severus your arm." From the elbow down Severus had no arm.

"I know. Lucius started fighting with a knife and cut it clear off. But I was able to turn it against him." Harry tried to see in the room but Severus blocked it. "You need not see it, Love." Harry laughed.

"I killed Voldemort with a rusty pipe. I have seen the worse."

"No Harry." Severus grabbed the boy and dragged him off. Lucius was not something he wanted Harry to see. The man had stab wounds all over, he looked like a pincushion now. Severus didn't even stop when Lucius took his last breath. He wanted to cut the man up for what he did to Harry. And when he was through he cut the man's dick off.

-----

"Severus." Remus quickly took over the healing of Severus. Harry thought to go back and look at Lucius but Severus stopped him.

"Please Harry you do not want to see. I will for ever have the seine in head. I do not want it in your mind." Harry nodded. He would stay with Severus, maybe his husband would tell him about it later. Severus smiled up at his lover. "See Harry we came out of it. Both of us alive."

"Both not whole." Severus smiled.

"But alive none the less. Let us get back to our son."

-----

"Harry!" Ginny launched herself at Harry. Seeing him alive the best in the world. Molly came up next and hugged him, she held a sleeping Rowan. Then Poppy, she hugged him then demanded to held Harry. Harry let her but he fell asleep before long. Severus held Rowan with his one arm, he wished he had both arms then he could carry Harry up to their room but he let Remus do that.

He laid Rowan in his crib but he pulled it over to Harry's side. He could not pick the baby. But Harry would be able to. The next thing to would be to go to the Ministry and tell what happen.

But in the middle of the night Rowan started to cry.

"Wha?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry but I put him in your side. I do not have another hand to help pick him up with. And I do not how to pick him up with my arm." Harry nodded and picked up Rowan.

"Hush little one, daddy is here." Harry looked so beautiful holding Rowan in his arms. It didn't take long for Rowan to fall back asleep. Harry placed him back in the bed and crawled back into bed.

"If I had both arms I could hold you." Harry snuggled up.

"But you still have your left one. You can drape it over me." Severus pulled the boy to his body.

"I want to go to the hospital and see if I can have something put on. I want to hold you with both arms again." Harry sighed into Severus chest.

"I don 't care. I just want you here with me." Severus turned Harry on to his back, then straddled him. He missed his right hand, he could not play with both Harry's nipples but he could use his mouth and hand. But Harry began to moan, he could awake the baby, so Severus stopped. Harry pouted.

"Soon Harry. Soon we will make our own child." Severus nudged Harry on to his side and spooned up next to him. "Soon my love, soon."


	9. Head of the House

Chapter Nine- Head of the House

* * *

Some years later…

"Angie! Stop chasing you little brother and come in. All of you need to finish packing." Harry yelled from the kitchen window.

"Dad, lighten up. Your going to give yourself a heart attack." Rowan said from the living room door way.

"Your father will be here anytime and he will want to leave right away."

"How do you think?" Severus said, standing at the back door. He had nine year old Blair and five year old Elijah in his arms. Eleven year old Angie came running in after him.

"Severus." Harry sat the dishes, that he was washing, down.

"Kids go finish packing and we will be up look in a minute." Severus sat the kids down and they ran to pack. Rowan smiled and left with his younger siblings. Severus walked over to hold his lover. "Angela will be a great slytherin." Harry nodded as he kissed his husband.

"Yes she has your straight black hair and your beautiful cold eyes."

"Yes." Severus moved to hold Harry from the back. "I was surprised that Rowan was a Gryffindor. With his blond hair, I thought he would follow Lucius."

"No, he has the heart of a lion." Elijah came running in, crying. "Oh my little one," Harry bent and gathered him up. "What is the matter?"

"Blair pushed me." The little boy said, his eyes red with crying. Just them Blair and Angie came running in.

"Blair." Harry started.

"I didn't do anything, Daddy. We were walking passed and he was in the middle of the hall we tried to move but I guess I hit him." Blair tried to explain.

"Well say your sorry and then we will not look back on this."

"Sorry." Blair mumbled.

"There now go back up, we will be right there." After the kids left, Severus nibbled on his lover's neck.

"Tonight I am going to ravish you until you pass out." Harry smiled. "That is a promise."

-----

It seemed like a reunion of friends. Hermione had taken over Minerva's job so she could be the headmaster. Luna was the divinations teacher, and he husband, Neville was the Herbology teacher. Neville and Luna's twins were coming, along with Ron and Hermione's first boy. And on the other hand Blaise and Pansy's first child were coming in. But not Pansy's first child, she had Draco's son that was in the same year as Rowan.

Rowan sat down with his friends, on one side Bill Weasley's son Adam and on the other side his cousin, Drake Malfoy. Rowan looked up to see the new students coming in. He spotted his little sis and waved at her. Angie waved back and blew a kiss at him.

Severus and Harry sat up on the staff table, even thought Harry didn't teach, he still was able to sit at the head. Hermione had the little eleven year olds circle around her.

"George Jeffrey." A small blond boy sat down on the seat. "_Hufflepuff_" And the list went on. "Zane Longbottom." "_Ravenclaw_" "Zoë Longbottom." "_Gryffindor_" "Angela Potter-Snape" All held there breath. It was Severus' first blood child and they wanted to see what she would be put in. There was 3 to 1 bet that she would be put in Slytherin. "_Slytherin_" Harry and Severus started clapping, along with the slytherin table and Rowan, the only Gryffindor. "Neal Weasley" Hermione gave a little wink to her scared boy. "_Gryffindor_"Hermione clapped for her son. "Roger Weasley" "_Gryffindor_" "Hailey Weasley" "_Gryffindor_"

"We are being over run with Weasley's again." Severus joked with his husband.

"Trisha Weasley" "_Slytherin._"

"I knew she would be. Fred did marry a Slytherin."

"Ava Zabini" "_Slytherin_" And with Ave joining the Slytherins that ended the sorting ceremony and the fest began. Too bed Blair and Elijah could not join in, but they were too little.

"We have one in Gryffindor and Slytherin. All we need is one in Hufflepuff and one in Ravenclaw." Harry said as he ate his roll.

"No child of mine will be in Hufflepuff." Severus argued.

"Oh really. I think you do."

"Really, who."

"Our little Elijah." Severus nodded. Elijah was true Hufflepuff.

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter. I don't think it is that great but I got I wanted to say in it. R&R PLEZ. 


End file.
